dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas
History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/History Atlas, formerly known as Mantle, is one of the four Kingdoms of Remnant. It is located in Solitas, the far northern continent of Remnant. The Huntsman Academy of Atlas is known as Atlas Academy. Unlike most Kingdoms, Atlas' government, military and the Academy function as a single entity. It is also the location of the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. The notable cities of the Kingdom are its capital, City of Atlas, and the former capital, Mantle. Technology: The Kingdom is known for its innovation and far-reaching technological achievements, having developed, and then gifted the Cross Continental Transmit System to the rest of the world after the Great War, allowing for communication between the four Kingdoms. Atlas is also a primary producer of Dust, and the Schnee Dust Company's main headquarters is located in the Kingdom. Other technological advances spearheaded by the Kingdom of Atlas include great strides in the field of robotics. Robots built for combat include the Atlesian Knight-130, supplied by Atlas to the rest of Remnant for several years. Penny Polendina, the first artificial being capable of producing Aura, was also built with assistance from the Atlesian Military, as revealed in "Painting the Town...". However, some of the Kingdom's scientific research into the nature and composition Aura takes it into more morally questionable areas. Their research has yielded experimental technology that is capable of "capturing" Aura from a person and transferring it to something or someone else. The existence of this technology is highly classified, but many of those who do know of it see it as unnatural and wrong. Regardless, this technology may play a key part in preventing the power of The Maidens from falling into the wrong hands, or could work in the completely opposite manner. Similar to Lake Matsu's floating islands in Mistral, Atlas uses Dust to keep itself floating high above the ground, tethered to the soil by a series of cables. However, this is just the public story. In reality, Atlas is kept afloat using the Relic of Creation hidden under Atlas Academy. Military: With their headquarters located at Atlas Academy, the Kingdom's armed forces are made up of an organised body known as the Atlesian military, which is regarded as the world's strongest military power. Human soldiers are seen wearing a uniform that includes metal body armor and helmets that conceal the top of their faces. They are seen wielding a variety of weapons including rifles, pistols and swords. Military Technology: Atlas has always supported the idea of the removal of men from the dangers of the battlefield, thus a large component of their significant military force is made up of android soldiers, such as the Atlesian Knight-200, designed to replace the standard Atlesian Knight-130 security model. The androids were heavily networked, routed through the large carrier airships used by the air fleet; destruction of all such ships in the area leads to a full shutdown of all automated units. The Atlesian military understands that many situations still require a human presence, with Human soldiers still serving among their forces, and in conjunction with the Schnee Dust Company have also introduced piloted mechanized battle-suits known as the Atlesian Paladin-290. Although designed to operate in as piloted units, they can also be remotely and independently operated, functioning in the same way as the smaller Knight units. They have also developed towering mechs designed to defend against giant Grimm. An upgraded, more formidable version of the Paladin was seen in The Battle of Beacon. The Kingdom's borders are defended by the Atlesian Beam Turrets, which sit perched atop walls, firing lasers at incoming threats. Air-Fleet: Along with their army, the Kingdom also boasts an impressive air-fleet even in times of peace, able to field several large airships and a heavy escort of smaller fighter-transports, which can provide tactical fire support for its ground forces. The larger airships are armed with laser batteries, which are capable of easily destroying a ship of the same class. The smaller fighter-transports use a gimbal-mounted dual chain-gun as their primary weapon. Atlas' domination of the skies allows the Atlesian military to respond and deploy its troops to face potential threats in quick succession. Leadership: The Atlesian Military is known to recruit graduate Huntsmen and Huntresses from Atlas Academy, especially to join their Special Operatives unit. This practice has drawn criticism, as Huntsmen were initially intended to be free from allegiance to a specific Kingdom, and the practice also involved pressuring of the graduates and trainees into joining. Qrow Branwen makes reference to "Specialists", which is a title for members of the Special Operatives Unit. One such member is Winter Schnee, who reports directly to General Ironwood. Another notable member is Caroline Cordovin, who is stationed at the Atlesian Military Base stationed at Argus. The Ace Operatives is the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses from Atlas Academy, serving as special operatives. Politics: Like the other Kingdoms, Atlas is governed by a council consisting of five seats. General James Ironwood holds two of the seats on the council, one of them by virtue of being appointed head of Atlas Academy. Ironwood is said to have amassed even more sway over the council by virtue of other representatives becoming afraid after The Fall of Beacon. At least some positions on the council are filled through a competitive electoral process. Volume 7 presented an election in which two primary candidates and two minor candidates ran against each other for a seat. There are also campaign posters put up throughout the city of Mantle. Jacques was later revealed as one of the candidates in the election, running based on Ironwood's presumed amassed power and abuse of his authority in implementing the dust embargo that has damaged the dust trade in Atlas, specifically to the Schnee Dust Company. The other major candidate, Robyn Hill, has been advocating the betterment of the kingdom's former capital's social and economic conditions in comparison to its new capital, Atlas. This stance earned her the support of many of the kingdom's citizens. Voters use an electronic system where they can select their favoured candidate by tapping on a box with that candidate's name. Due to it being electronic, the system is vulnerable to hacking, a fact exploited by Arthur Watts in order to rig the election in favour of Jacques. Council members Camilla and Sleet are the other members of the council. While members of the council are routinely informed of certain efforts undertaken by the military, Ironwood is allowed to withhold certain information as indicated by him concealing the details about the Amity Communications Tower project. They are also allowed to withhold details about ongoing investigations. However, the council provides apparent checks on the power Ironwood wields. Their exact means of keeping the military's authority in check has not been revealed. Notable People: ' Wattsmug2.png|'Arthur Watts'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Arthur_Watts Camilla_Mug.png|'Camilla'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Camilla Cordovin_V6_Mug.png|'Caroline Cordovin'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Caroline_Cordovin Ciel_V3_Thumb.PNG.png|'Ciel Soleil'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ciel_Soleil Clovermug2.png|'Clover Ebi''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Clover_Ebi Elmmug2.png|'Elm Ederne'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Elm_Ederne Fionamug.jpg|'Fiona Thyme'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fiona_Thyme Flynt_V3_Thumb.PNG.png|'Flynt Coal'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Flynt_Coal Friamug.png|'Fria'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Fria Haremug.png|'Harriet Bree'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Harriet_Bree Ivorymug.png|'Ivori'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ivori Jacques_Thumb.png|'Jacques Schnee'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jacques_Schnee Ironwoodv7mug.png|'James Ironwood'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/James_Ironwood Joannav7ch6mug.png|'Joanna Greenleaf'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Joanna_Greenleaf Klein_Thumb.png|'Klein Siben'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Klein_Siben Kobaltmug.png|'Kobalt'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kobalt Marrowmug2.png|'Marrow Amin'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Marrow_Amin Maymarigoldmug.png|'May Marigold'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/May_Marigold Neon_V3_Thumb.PNG.png|'Neon Katt'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Neon_Katt Pennyv7mug.png|'Penny Polendina'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Penny_Polendina CharMug_Pietro_Polendina.png|'Pietro Polendina'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pietro_Polendina Robynmug.png|'Robyn Hill'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Robyn_Hill Sleet_Mug.png|'Sleet'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Sleet Vinemug.png|'Vine Zeki'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Vine_Zeki Weissmugv7ch6.png|'Weiss Schnee'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Weiss_Schnee Whitley_Thumb.png|'Whitley Schnee'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Whitley_Schnee Willowmug.png|'Willow Schnee'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Willow_Schnee Winter_V7_pfp2.jpg|'Winter Schnee'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Winter_Schnee ''' Category:RWBY Category:Location Category:RWBY Location Category:Atlas Category:Kingdom Category:Remnant Category:Character Page Category:RWBY Kingdom Category:Solitas